Bonded Between The Old and The New Me
by BlackDNAngel
Summary: Sesshomaru left Rin in a village, and never came back. From that time her life has been shattered. Its just been goin down hill for her until she meets this demon that was born and raised in hell. Her life changes and she does too.[OCRINSESS?] REVISED
1. Chain of Memories

/N: Hey! This my first inuyasha fanfic! Its mostly a Rin fic….So, I hope u like it! XD

Keys: normal, _'thinking'_, _flashback._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Chain of Memories**

_"Rin, you must stay here in the village until I come back, understand?"_

_"Yes, I will always wait for you." Rin said happily looking up at her lord with big chocolate eyes. "Please, come back safely m'lord." She said as he walked away without another glance back._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called as he saw his lord walk toward him, back in the forest. "Where is that bratty little girl?" Sesshomaru said nothing back to him, but Jaken could tell that his lord was troubled. 'Where is that girl?…don't tell me that he left her in that village.'_

_(Forward 3 years)_

_"Rin! What are you doing?" an elderly woman walked up to Rin. She apparently had been searching for her the whole day._

_"Waiting for m'lord." She said simply looking out of the village for any signs of her lord. She shook off the fresh, soft snow from her head._

_"...Rin..." she sighed. "I know your waiting, but you have to face the fact that he's not coming back to get you. Why do you think he put you in this village...He has left you here!"_

_"Shut up, Sai!" Rin shouted angerily. "I know m'lord will comefor me, he always does!" Her face was in tears now. In her heart she knew what Sai said was true, but never had the courage to admit the facts._

_"Oh, its ok..I'm here for you..I won't ever leave you." Sai hugged the crying Rin tightly._

_(Forward 6 months)_

_Flames danced around her like knives piercing her heart and home. "Sai! Please, don't do this to me! You said that you'll never leave me!" Rins voice choked in the fire. Wrapping the old woman's head into her chest; tears dripping on to the dead, burnt head. Rin cried in pain and sorrow. "Please, don't do this to me..."_

_"Rin! Come on! We have to go now!" A little boy tugged on her clothes. "Leave her, and go! The bandits are getting closer!"_

_"Kei...why should I go. Everyone that I ever cared about has left me." cried Rin. "Maybe I should just- "_

_"You stupid! I'm still here! I've always been there for you ever since you came here! What about me?" He started to cry too. (A/N: By the way their only 10 years old right now so..THEY CAN CRY!)_

_"No, I didnt mean that." Rin got up and hugged him. "I'm sorry."_

_"No...I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." he broke away from the hug. "I promise that I will always protect you." And so they ran._

_(Forward 4 years)_

_"Bandits!"_

_"Hey boys, lookie what I found hiding here ." the bandit said picking up Rin. "Aw, did they leave you behind?" he moved his hand closer to her chest when a knife hit right in the shoulder blade. "What the-?"_

_"You leave her alone!" Kei shouted. Holding a rock on the other hand._

_"You little bitch!" he dropped Rin to the ground. "You're going to regret that!" He drew his blade out. "I'm going to kill you!" He slashed the sword right acrossed his chest. Blood pouring slowly out his body onto Rin's face and clothes._

_"No!" She yelled, crawling to his limp and bloody body. "Why did you do that, Kei? Why?" she cried._

_"I'm going to kill you, you little twerp!" he said running to her._

_"No!" She grabbed the knife that Kei had and thrusted it right into his chest. 'gasp' She looked at her hands that has just killed a person and placed them over her face, and sobbed._

_Rain poured as her heart sunk deeper in dispair._

_(Forward 1 year)_

_Rin walked along the edge of the village slipping more and more into the forest. Trying not to get noticed by the villager that she was entering the forest. She walked to a place cleared of trees, and sat down looking at the flowers that surrounded her. Then she noticed something strange behind those vines. Walking to it, she saw that it was a huge, strange looking door with inscriptions that she could not understand._

_Rin placed her hands on the markins, it began to glow, and the door opened. She walked into this huge chamber, and on the other end of that chamber was a demon crucified on a white cross. A huge metal bar with a round design on it was wrapped around his neck._

_He had long, silky, jet black hair and a wierd long black coat that looked nothing like she had ever seen before. A/N: the coat is weird because its from the future (I'll explain that later on) and it's all ripped at the edges with straps and chains hanging off it._

_Suddenly, the ground shook, and this huge swarm of minor demons came out of the earth behind her. She ran towards the otherside of the chamber._

_"Hey human, you wanna live?" He eyes opened. They were pure crimson; it shined through her like fire. "Well do you?" he asked more harshly._

_She couldn't say anything, but nodded instead._

_"Come here, and give me your hand." She held out her hands infront of him. Suddenly, he bit her finger. She squirmed from the pain. "Put that finger on the seal." She did as he instructed. The blood from the finger leaked into the seal that disintegrated along with all the bars that held back the demon._

_"Now, thats better.." he smirked, and shot this blue blackish lighting ball at them. It only got half of the swarm, and also blew the chamber apart. The demons escaped with the walls caving in. "Shit, its been to long.." he cursed. He formed his wings out. They were enormous, raven-black, scaley wings. "Come on." He held his hand out and without hesitation she grabbed it. Somehow she knew she can trust him. He flew out of the chamber, and out to the open area._

_"What the hell!" he choked; falling to his knees, coughing out blood. "I'm sure that I didn't use much energy."_

_"Oh, the villagers! There all going to die! Please you have to help them!" Rin begged him._

_"I can't!" he choked. "I don't even have enough energy to maintain this form." he said coldly._

_"Please, I'll do anything! Just please, save them!"_

_"Guess, I have no choice in the matter. If I don't I'll end up dying as well." he muttered angerily. "Fine, I'll make a contract with you. This contract seals your soul to me. Everytime I use my powers part of your soul is gone..but your going to get some demon powers as part of been my contrator." he said. "Do you still want to?" he said looking at her with those crimson eyes._

_"Yes." Rin closed her eyes as she answered._

_"Very well." He stood facing her. "I, Sion, hereby degree her as my contractor..." _

_She gasped as she felt her lips being taken away. The kiss was warm but cold at the same time, for she could feel some of her life beening sucked away. As he let go of the kiss he bit her on the back of the neck. It was terrible the pain was as if her skin was ripping apart. She could feel him breathing down her back as he let go of the bite, she fainted, not knowing if he did or do not save the village._

_But she trusted Sion..._

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: hey hope u liked it! this is my first inuyasha fic so...but anways in the nest chapter it will me Rins POV from there and forever till i finish the fic. and in the nest chapter there will also more information on Sion.

REVIEW! PLZ AND THANK YOU!


	2. Meetings

A/N: Hey I'm and ready to write! Yay! Oh, I forgot to mention that on meh first chapter I wrote 'bit' besides kiss on the 2nd to last paragraph. So Sion only bit her ONCE!

'Rin thinging' "talking" 'Sion thinging'

* * *

Chapter 2

Meetings...

Rin leaned under a tree with her hair blowing in the midnight wind. It has been 2 years (she's 18 now) since the day she met Sion. Her black hair has grown longer and silkier; her body now full grown which is more then expected, but the thing that has changed the most is her eyes. They weren't the wonderful big chocolatey eyes like she used to have, but now, they're cold and distant, and always watching and alert of her surroungings.

"Hey...hey, you there?"

"Huh? Sorry, Sion...didn't know you where there." she sighed looking at the village up ahead. "Its been a long time...since I last came to visit."

"Yeah, it's been two years now since we last came back." he looked at her gently and asked, "Do you miss this village?"

"No, I'm actually glad cause by this time they would be bugging me anout getting married. Heh...as if." She said sarcasticly. "But whatever, let's get out of here before-"

"SHIT!" Sion grabbed Rin by the waist and swung her to the side. About 20 middle-classed demons appeared out of no where and began attacking them. "UGH! Everywhere we go! They follow!"

"Damnit! What the hell are you doin'?" Rin yelled rubbing her head. "Can't you be more gentle?" she muttered. Looking at the sight, she sighed and took out a few long, steel needles and threw them at the demons main organs and arteries, killing roughly half of them. The other half Sion was taking care of them easily.

'Ugh, this is getting annoying...just because Inuyasha has to go and kill Naraku...which just so happens to break the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls into a million pieces again!

"Hey, what was that noise up ahead?" Some villagers were coming this way, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

"Yeah..." Grabbing on to Sions hands, and like that, they disappeared.

* * *

"PLEASE! HELP US!"

"Why should I?"

"Please, we'll even pay you!"

"Come on, Inuyasha, be a little more considerate." said Miroku.

"WHY SHOULD I?! THEIR THE ONES THAT ATTACKED US!"

"Yes, I know that, but they didn't mean to...come on..."

"HELL NO!"

"UGH! INUYASHA, SIT! YOUR SOO STUBBURN! Can't you be kind for once? Their like practically begging us!" Kagome yelled getting fustrated with him. "This demon might have some shards from the Jewel!" Turning her head towards the stranger, "Sorry for that...we will definently help out, ok?"

"Uh...sure thanks.." the cheif stuttered.

* * *

"Uh, look at this mess...I am sure m'lord will get mad if he saw this." Jaken said panicking. There was a huge and bloody mess next to the village where Sesshomaru sent Rin to live.

"See what, Jaken?" His cold eyes glaring at him. 'Rin? Why do I smell your sent in this mess? Are you not in the village anymore? And who is this other demon?' Turning his heel, he walked toward where the sent lead.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, do you sense anything?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, it has a Jewel shard inplanted at the neck! Go and slice at the neck!"

"I know that, you stupid wretch!" Yelling at her, he charged at the demon and was just about to slice it but the demon suddenly collapses, splattering blood everywhere.

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT! THERE'S SOMETHING COMING THIS WAY!" She said panicking, she also felt the limb of the demon that had about 2 dozen jewel pieces of shards in it.

"Inuyasha, the shard is right there, grab it!" But before he could do that, someone else grabbed it. "What? Who are you? Whats your name? " There stood a woman in very a loose, one-piece, black kinomo which showed one of her legs, and has a black pouch strapped to her. Her hair was tied loosely so that most of her hair falls to the front. Her mouth and nose were covered with a black piece of cloth, and much of her eyes were covered by her hair, but you still can tell the coldness she had in them. 'Who is she? Her scent seems familiar...'

"My name has no business with you..." She said coldly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHARD!" She didn't even acknowledge him saying that, and just turned her back on him and walked. "WAIT! UGH...WIND SCAR!"

She effortlessly jumped aside and dodged the wind scar. Then she threw two needles at Inuyasha. While he was busy blocking off the attack, she managed to throw another one at Kagome, which struck her at the side of her neck.

"Huh, Kagome? What did you do to her!" Inuyasha said, runnning towards her.

"Might wanna be careful 'round the neck...one slight move of the needle and she's dead." She jumped and disappeared into the black night.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Why do you care.." Sion asked looking at the direction of which the voice came from.

A figure emerged from the dark. "Why do you have Rin's scent on you?"

"What does it have to do with you? Do you even have any business here?"

"Where is she?" his voice cold and demanding. "Tell me...or would you like to die?" (A/N: Waaaa...that sounds sooo chessy! I had nothing better to say! Or else they're just going to go on forever! sry...X.x)

"Hmph...whatever..." Sion charged at Sesshomaru while he was making his claws grow about a foot longer.

Sesshomaru dodged it gracefully and drew out his Tojokin (sp?). Sion follow him and attacked again from behind. He missed by a hair-length, Sesshomaru fought back and swung his sword at him but missed. That went on for quite sometime but Sesshomaru was beginning to get frusterated and angry, it seems Sion was just messing with him now.

"That's it! Dragon Strike!" Blue energy strikes were coming for Sion, but he dodged all of them.

"OK, now I see your getting serious." He smirked. "Then I will too." He drew out his right hand and then a burst of blood came squirting out. Then a twisted loking sword portruded out with his veins still attached to it. "Well now, let's begin...shall we?" His smirk became wider.

* * *

A/N: Yay me 2nd chanpter is done! even though its a cliffhanger but...wat the heck! better that way! more excitement towrds the story! XD well. i will see you soon! XD cya!

PLEASE REVEIW! THANK YOU!


	3. Suprises

A/N: Hey watsup? sorry that i haven't able to write yet... since school started it's been really hard to wrtie cuz i can hardly get on the computer ...but anywways here's chapter 3! XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Suprises

"Inuyasha..." Miroku stood behind Inuyasha's kneeing body. "I can't feel her spirit life energy anymore..."

"Why not? Kagome! Please, don't die!" He cradled her head. "I swear...I will kill that bitch for doing this to you!" A single tear trickled down his cheek, I love you...please don't do this to me.. He buried his head in her chest.

"Huh...Inuyasha...?" Her vioce soft and tender. Her eyes looking into Inyasha's.

"Kagome! Your alive!?" Everyone in unison said, suprised and shocked. "But how?"

"I don't know.." She sat up, but when she tried to move her head. She could not..."I...I hought I died too...but-"

"You didn't die..." Sango came up through the trees from her scouting. "What she did was stop the flow of spirit energy circulating throughtout your body. Without your spiritual energy, your body will shut down. So it's like a temportary death." She explained. Walking up to Kogome, she extemined the needle that was oddly sticking out of her neck. Sango gently grabbed the needle and quickly pullled it out. She then wrapped a piece of cloth around her neck.

"How do you know all that?" asked Miroku.

"In my village there was this elite demon slayer that was able to do this like damage to a person, but who was that woman that did this to her?"

Inuyasah sighed. "I don't know...but there was some wierd arura around her and her scent seemed vaguely familiar."

* * *

"Well, shall we begin?" A wild smirk came from Sion as he charged at Sesshomaru, swinging his sword at him. Sesshomaru easily dodged his attacks and struck back with Dragon Strike again.

"Heh, is that the best you got?!" He parried the attack with his sword and flashed it back right at him. "Fun, fun..."

Sesshomaru stopped the attacked that was coming toward him. When he was just about to strike, he was stopped by three needles coming at him. "What?" He narrowed his eyes..This scent...I know it. Rin!

"You..." sighs, "Everytime I leave you alone you always always get into some kind of trouble!" Rin stood in the middle of their battle. She walked over to him and whacked him on the head.

"Ow...jeez...you always ruin my fun!" Sion whined rubbing his head. "You're not my mother, you know."

"Yeah...but I feel like one!" she sighed.

Sesshomaru stared in disbelief. Rin? Is that really you? Rin wasn't the little girl that he knew back then. She was more beautiful then ever. Her hair was longer and silkier. Her body had grown more elegant curves, but what was most unbelievable was the coldness in her once beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. They weren't the same peaceful, warm eyes that he had known before. "Rin..."

Rin looked back coldly, and answered, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Sesshomaru was taken back by this snappy attitude, but more to that it felt like a dagger stabbing him in the heart. "Rin..."

"Stop saying my name like you know me," she snapped back at him. "Sion, who the hell is this guy?"

He shrugged. "I donno, but he came to me saying something about y-" but before he could finish he saw Sesshomaru grab Rin and ran. (A/N: I know that Sesshy will never run but I had to in this case or else this story will go nowhere. GOMEN!)

"Rin!"

**_xxxSomewherexxx_**

"What are you doing!! Let me go!" He had her carried over one of his shoulders. It was too hard to escape becouse he put so pressure on holding her tightly.

"Shut up.."

She remained silent after that. After some time she could see a castle. That must be his. 'Is he a Lord?...but still... What the hell is his purpose in bring me here. I haven't done anything to him.'

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken's hi-pitched vioce came ringing in. "Who is that woman you have there?"

With an icy glare he answered, "That is none of your concren."

'Lord Sesshomaru...it sound familiar, but who is he?' "Ow! Why'd you do that for?" He had dropped her on the hard floor of his dojo. 'gasp' He pointed his sword right infront of her face. her body tensed up immediately. "What, you doing to kill me now?"

"On your feet.." He glared down at her. She stood up without hesitation and smirked.

"Hmph...This will be fun."

She charged toward Sesshomaru and threw a few needles at him, but he blocked them easily. He did the same, and swung his sword at her. Though this time he gave her more then a cut in the shoulder. It was a slash that went from her shoulder to her waist. It wasn't deep enough to kill her though..She jumped back for a quick breath.

"Your defense is lacking." said Sesshomaru. Even her blood had the same scent.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled. 'Shit, this isn't good...I'm losing too much blood. I need to end this quickly.' This time she grabbed a bell that was her strapped to the pouch on her leg. Then with a swing of her arm a silver string came forth...heading straight to Sesshomaru. He tried to dodge it but the string followed where ever Sesshomaru went. Then trying to block it with his sword, it went right through his defenses and hit his shoulder. He dropped the sword and charged at her with his poison claw. And it hit her square in the chest.

'Shit...just when I need you your not here...heh..I'm so pathetic..' She closed her eyes.. and 'thud'...

He stood next to her and looked gently at her with remorseful eyes.."Are you really...my..Rin?"

* * *

A/N: hey...gomen for the short chapter...i wanted it to be a long one but...somehow it ended up like this...lol (Plus when I was doing this I was doing this I was watching Gundam Seed Destiny...so..it was hard to concentrate on this while watching that at the same time...LOL)...but beside that piont...how do you like it so far? ok? I hope you like it! XD

I also have a question for my reader...what should my pairing be? ...Sion/Rin or Sess/Rin? I'll let my readers decide! so plz reveiw and tell! XD

REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU! XP


	4. Dreams and Memories

**A/N: Hey, the fourth chapter of Inuyasha has finally come out! Yay! Well I hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Dreams and Memories **

_Blood spilled through the night as she watched the wolves devour the villagers. The night air was filled with screams and howls. A little girl hid behind a tree in the forest. She fought hard not to scream; so that the beast will not be able to find her. But it was too late; the wolves had already smelled her scent…the scent of blood that was on her when she ran. Running further into the forest, heaving and panting, she could not out run the beasts. _

_They have caught her…She screamed in pain from the bites that was inflicted on her, but no one came…"Mother, Father…am I going to meet you, soon?" With that she closed her eyes in sorrow.

* * *

_

"Rin, Rin! Damnit, wake up!" a silky, comforting voice called out to her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Sion standing before her. She groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa, slow down there…" He gently laid her back down on the bed. Rin's eyes wandered around the room. It looked vaguely familiar, but…she just couldn't remember. "I've never seem you beat up like this before." He smirked at his comment.

"Heh, I never thought he was so strong…and did I end up here?" she asked. Rin noticed that her clothes were changed into a white, silky one-layered kimono. Then she heard footsteps coming toward the room. Rin gave Sion a quick eye as sign to leave.

**_'Yeah, I got it.'_** He said into her mind as he vanished through the wall.

"Lady Rin? Are you awake?" A lady's voice came through the door. "May, I came in?"

_'Lady Rin?_' she questioned. "Yes, " she answered, but still cautious of her surroundings. The woman was a lower class dog demon, hardly even worth fighting. "Where am I? How did I end up here?"

"You were brought here after your fell unconscious in the His lord's dojo," she set down new sets of bandages on the bed before speaking again. "My name is Kyoko. I am your servant."

**_'Lucky bitch, you got yourself a servant.' _**

_'Get out of my head Sion!' _Rin hated whenever he would go inside of her head. She wished that she had known more to the contract with him before she agreed. This was part of the deal.

Since, Sion uses _her_ _soul_ as the source of his powers. Whenever he releases to his true form he has to gain access to her soul. Each time he eats away a part of her soul Rin looses more of her lifespan. But there is a side affect to this Rin gets demonic powers with this ordeal.

"Your…body…it's filled with …" Kyoko was taken back at her marks and scars on her chest, abdomen, and back area of her body. She was trying to put new bandages on her. "What happened?"

"This…? Nothing really…just carelessness, I suppose…" Which was about half true. There were black markings covering almost every inch of her back. These marking shows how much life she will have left. It starts at the bite where the contractor bit her; it will grow until it reaches to her heart. "Just ignore it."

The look on Kyoko face said something different then ignoring it, but she still continued her work on bandaging her wounds. A few minutes passed, "All done!" she chirped when she tied up the last bandage.

Then, the door opened, "His Lord request you come down and eat." Squeaked Jaken. She got off the bed with a grunt from the pain, but ignored it and kept on walking. Rin followed Jaken to the dinning hall. There sat Sesshomaru waiting with a emotionless expression.

Rin sat down on the opposite end of the table. "Eat." Sesshomaru ordered. She did as she was told. Then asked, "Why did you bring me here?" asked Rin, hesitating to eat what was on the plate.

He closed his eyes and didn't answer her. "Why did you bring me here!?" She asked more demanding then asking. He didn't answer. Rin was furious, now. She suddenly stood up almost toppling the plate over. "What the hell is your problem!?" she yelled, "You kidnap me all of a sudden then you decide to be nice and invite me to eat?"

"It seems that you are not the Rin I knew before…" he muttered, his voice cold but with a tint of sorrow in them. "Get out of my sight," His icy eyes piercing her. "I do not know you."

"What?" Rin felt her heart sink; she couldn't explain why, but it felt so painful. Her chest felt tight; her body began to feel weak again. Rin couldn't support herself, then without warning her limp body collapsed. Before she hit the ground though, Sion caught her in his arms. "Hm…looks like you didn't treat her wound properly…" he picked her up bridal style.

"How did you get in here?" Sesshomaru's ice, cold eyes staring right into his with utmost fury.

He smirked, "I have my ways." He narrowed his eyes, "You have feelings for her don't you?"

"I have no need to feel that, I, a demon Lord can never have feelings for a human." He blazed his fangs.

"We will see…" Sion closed his eyes and leaned foreword to Rin. He breathed on her cheek as he moved closed to her lips, brushing it. Then, connecting his to hers. As he was to let he poured out a bit of demonic energy in her.

Rin's body was flowing with his demonic energy, but with it was healing her wound, also. Sesshomaru blazed with fury; his eyes turning scarlet. He was about to releave to his true form.

"My, my you minor demons have such a temper," muttered Sion with a plastered smirk. Looking down upon Sesshomaru with a disgusted look, he placed his hand directly on front of Sesshomaru, and grew his talons out. Suddenly, with a slight breeze he was gone, then reappearing right in front of Sesshomaru. Slicing him right across the chest. "This is why you were kicked out of Hell…" Looking disgusted, he disappeared out of the room.

* * *

_She wandered through the forest on her way to the little shack was supposed to be her home. She felt a slight breeze coming toward her, but the scent was felled with blood… it frightened her. But she still walked to that direction. Her curiosity took over. Upon the where the smell was illuminating was him. He had the handsomest face you are ever seen. His beautiful, silky, silver hair on him was glistening in the sunset, but his eyes were cold…but in the most beautiful, golden way. He was hurt…she did not know what to do. _

_She ran back to the river that she passed by earlier, and scooped up water for him. She ran back him. He was asleep, but was woken when she approached. He growled at her; she jerked back, but continued forward toward him. He didn't do anything to stop her from doing so. _

_She continued coming to him everyday she could. She would bring him food, but he never eaten any of them. She came to him with bandages and helps him bound up his wounds. He never said thank you or showed any gratitude for her kindness. Which was fine; she didn't like talking too. _

_"You little brat! You thought that you could steal from us and not get away with it!?" the villager man screamed at her; beating her at the same time. Then a group of other men came up around her a beat her also. _

_"What happened to your face?" the demon asked, though his voice still cold and emotionless. The girl did not answer him, but instead smiled and held out food and water. _

_She walked back to village to find it wrecked and destroyed…by a pack of wolves… _

_TBC…

* * *

_

**A/N: hello! I hope that you liked this chapter! XD l.o.l I did this chapter while watching Gilgamesh this time… l.o.l **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews I received.**

**Please review and thank you! XP**


	5. Confusion

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Confusion**

Nothing in the sky, but the gray clouds that were once pure. No creature comes out when this happens, except the demon that crossed deaths path. Demons that lost their souls to the Hell's devils…Acid, bloody rain that spill over this land…started when Naraku uses his final attempt to kill Inuyasha…He sold his soul to the Devils to gain strength, but in the end he was deceived and was kill by the Devil that he sold himself to. Losing every part of his sanity, he created his curse upon the land; his revenge upon every living human that lives on this planet.

"Dammit all!" cursed a half-breed dog demon. "Damn Naraku for his stupidity," he muttered to himself as they walked into a cave to escape the acid rain of Naraku's blood. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha looked at the red kimono cover girl. His fire rat kimono cover over the girl's body to protect her from the rain. To human the rain is like poison that rots the body as soon as it touches, but to the demon it might not harm it as much though it will poison them slowly.

"Hey, Inuyasha…what about us? Don't just think about Kagome," whined Shippo as shook off the rain as soon as possible when he entered the cave. He was older now and stronger, but he was still the little Shippo that they all now and love.

By now, the others were making their way in. First, Songo came in with her boomerang (a/n: ah! I forgot how to spell the name of that thing!) over her head. Then came Miroku with his talismans shielding his body with Kiara tailing behind. "Uh, this rain is plainly annoying…"

"Well at least it only come once a month," added Shippo as he ran over to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome!"

"Yah?" She turned to see the running fox child at her, and then looked over at the cave. "Isn't this place deep?"

"Hello!?"

"Ah!" That startled Kagome making her quickly advert her eyes to the hollow ends of the cave. "Shippo, be quiet! There might be demons in there!"

_**(Deeper in the cave) **_

"Hey, did you hear that," she readied her needles in an instant, but a pale hand touched her making her hesitate.

"Don't bother with it. I can sense them…" he soothed, trying to comfort his Contractor. He slipped his slim, icy finger onto her trembling hands to calm it. Then brought his other hand onto her forehead and laid her back down on the ground for her to rest. "Its just a half-breed and some humans…not worth it."

"Heh, I don't know what wrong with me," her voice muffled by her own hand. "I can't even sense ay presence around me at all…"

"Well, that's probably because that you have a fever and all the poison that _he _inflicted on you hasn't all gone out yet…" He laid his palm on her forehead and checked. "Its pretty high…this will help," he whispers as he leaned closer to her face.

A hand stops him from going any closer, "Sion, don't…I don't want to lose any more of myself…" her voice cracking under her sobs leaving tears rolling down her face. Sion got up slowly off of her. "I know it's going to help me, but you give me your miasma…I will lose more then just my illness."

Sion sat up and stared at her with his piercing eyes staring right through her, "Your talking about your memories are you not?" Rin nodded. His eyes flashed cold as she nodded. "You should have thought of that before you agreed to become my Contractor."

Tears slipped through under her palm when she covers her eyes. "His name, Sesshomaru-sama…" she paused and took a deep breath. "That time, at the dinner table when he said that he didn't need me and wanted me to get out…I didn't know what to do, my heart felt like it was about to explode…it hurt so bad."

Sion turned away from the crying girl. He knew from the beginning that Sesshomaru is her lover. It was her choices to have him take away her memories of him. On that day, when he bit her, it was ore then a bite on the neck. That bite is opens a bond between the demon and the contractor, it shows you the emotion and memories of that of whom you bit. Hers was full of pain and sorrow, and on that day in her sub conscientious mind…she asked me to take away her memories of that demon… The demon that abandoned her in that village, the demon that she loved with all her mind, and the demon that saved her from her misery.

"I don't know what to do? I don't even know him, yet when ever I speak of his name I feel so much sorrow in my heart," she whispers to herself. Then suddenly, hoarse coughing erupted from her throat, then blood…She felt a hard push from Sion after she finished coughing, pushing her back down to the ground. Two hands pushed hard on her thin wrists, and pinning her down to the ground. "Hey, Sion! What are you doing!?"

"Just shut up," hissed Sion, his cold breath leaving chills down her neck. Icy lips was pressed upon hers, forcing her to open up. Then his tongue was next to her lips begging for entrance, in the end, she opened up. Search and savoring every inch that he tasted, their tongues become one, and so did their demonic energy…

"Hm…Sion," she moaned. Her warm, quick breathes, quickly faded as he get go of her, she could feel the huge pulses of energy he was sending. "That was too much…" she placed her hands over her eyes. "Whys did you have to go and do that?"

A smirk appeared, "Just be grateful on how much I've given you." He sat up and pushed his bangs out of his face. Sion watched his demonic energy flow through her body, it was quickly healing her wound and quickly killing the poison right after. "Oh, and what was up with you? How could get hurt that badly when you were battling such a weak demon?"

"I don't know…I wasn't thinking…" She sighed, and closed her eyes to sleep.

(Inyasha gang)

"Inuyasha," Miroku held his staff tighter. "Did you feel that monstrous demonic energy?"

No reply came back, except a simple nod. He readied his sword.

"Wait, Inuyasha I don't sense it coming this way," spoke up Kagome before Inuyasha could do anything rash.

"Ha! Are you stupid!? That thing is probably going to come after us after we're asleep or something," snapped Inyaysha.

"How would you know!?"

Both Miroku and Songo sighed in digusted. "Ah, after all these years they're still fighting over the smallest things," said Sango.

(Five minutes later)

"Inuyasha! Don't be stupid! Sit boy!"

Songo and Miroku looked up as Kagome shouted to flattened Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… the demon over has like, even probably half the Shikon filled…and what I felt was just the demon's reaw strength with no jewels attached."

"That just makes me want to get it even more!" He started to get up.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Thus making another crater in the earth. "You don't understand…I can't bare you getting hurt…that thing can kill you!" Tears started to flow down her red cheeks.

(Inner into the cave)

"Tsk, this is getting annoying," Sion flinched again as the ground shook. He can he hear basically ever word the other group was say… and it was ticking him off. But just then, Rin's eyes suddenly opens.

"Sion, do you feel that?"

"Yah, a demon alright, and its loaded with Shikons," he paused for a moment to see where it was coming from. "It's coming from the out side!"

"It's ours…"

(Inuyasha's gang)

"Inuyasha, there's another demon headed this way," whispered Miroku. "And it's powerful…"

"This one is lhave about three or four shards," added Kagome. "It's coming from the outside."

"But the rain…"

"This one doesn't look like its affected by it, Shippo," said Kagome. "Get ready!"

* * *

**A/N: hey, so how did you like? Though I think I'm losing inspiration cause I'm just writing, as is go. And that's not always the best thing to do…lol **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this, and until next time! Bye!**

**REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU!** .


End file.
